our secret about love
by sarahelizabahri
Summary: cerita tentang seorang gadis cantik yang sexy dengan seorang pemuda kaya dan tampan, namun seorang GAY ! yang ternyata adalah bosnya sendiri. namun, dengan tekat yang kuat. sang gadis akan mengubah sang pemuda menjadi normal. mampukah sang gadis menghubah sang pemuda ? sorry, bad summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Secret Abot Love**_

Disclaimer : Engkong Masashi Kishimoto #PLAK

Pairing : Sasuke Ino

Genre : Romance & Drama (maybe)

Rating : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning : Typos, abal, GaJe, Cerita pasaran, dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.

Summary : cerita antara gadis cantik dan sexy dengan seorang pemuda tampan dan kaya namun, seorang GAY!. yang ternyata adalah bosnya sendiri. mampukah sang gadis mengubah sang pemuda menjadi normal ? bad summary

.

.

Chap 1

First Meet, and First Kiss

Seorang gadis cantik bernama Yamanaka Ino, tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya. suara alarm yang nyaring pun, tak di hiraukannya.

ngomong-ngomong tentang Ino, Ino adalah seorang pekerja kantor yang bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha Corp. dia tinggal di sebuah apartment kecil yang terletak di perkotaan. dia adalah putri tunggal dari Yamanaka Inoichi, penjual bunga sekaligus pemilik toko bunga kecil Yamanaka Florist. Itulah beberapa informasi tentang Ino.

Gadis cantik itu mulai membuka selimutnya, kemudian mengambil Samsung S6 yang sejak tadi berdering untuk membangunkannya.

"Hmmm... baru jam 6 ternyata. Hoaam" Ino menguap sebentar. kemudian bangun dari tidurnya.

memang dia sudah bangun, namun manik aquamarine itu masih tertutup. tiba-tiba saja HP-nya berdering, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

"Nomor baru" gumam Ino

' _Pig, cepat bangun. hari ini ada rapat'_ tulis sang pengirim.

Ino sweat drop membaca pesan itu. Ino tau siapa pengirim pesan itu. namanya Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya sejak masik TK.

'Iya Forehead, aku sudah bangun sekarang' balas Ino. tak lama kemudian, hp-nya berdering lagi.

 _'Kau tau pig ? bagaimana bisa ?'_

Ino jaws drop membaca pesan sahabat pink-nya itu.

 _'Baka, mana ada orang lain yang memanggilku PIG, selain dirimu. Forehead'_

setelah selesai dengan pesan terakhir itu, Ino bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan kamarnya. suara gemericik air dan aroma susu mulai menyelimuti ruangan serba ungu itu. tak lama kemudian, sang gadis keluar dengan handuk sebatas paha menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Ino mengambil Sebuah rok model pensil berwarna Hitam dan sebuah kemeja berlengan hingga siku berwarna putih dari lemari. dan memakainya (tak lupa dengan pakaian dalam) (*-*)b

Kemeja dipakai di bagian dalam kemudian rok-nya di bagian luar (Kyk iklan magnum itu lho, yg cwe-nya pke baju kantoran)

selesai dengan outfit-nya, Ino duduk di bangku meja rias. wajahnya dan bibirnya di poles dengan make up tipis, seprti BB Cream dan lip-gloss rasa cherry. rambutnya di gerai, dan di beri sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kepala kucing berwarna hitam untuk menjepit poni-nya. tak lupa, sebuah kaca mata berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna hitam menambah kecantikannya.

"I'm ready" gumam Ino.

Ino keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. saat tangannya berada di depan pintu, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu

"Hand phone dan tas. jangan sampai ketinggalan" Ino kemudian kembali ke kamar, mengambil sebuah tas kulit berwarna putih dan tak lupa SGS6 yang tergeletak begitu saja di ranjang. tak lupa dia juga membuat sekotak kecil bentou di dapur, dan segera memasukannya ke tas putih itu.

"Tas, dokumen, HP, bentou, dan charger. Pas, semua sudah lengkap" gumamnya girang. kemudian keluar apartmen, menguncinya, dan pergi meninggalkan bangunan itu.

Letak apartment Ino dengan kantor, tak terlalu jauh. sekitar 15 menit jika jalan kaki, karena hari masih pagi. Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. alasannya, tentu saja karena pada pagi hari udara masih bersih. jadi, tak ada polusi. sekalian, berolah raga dan menghemat uang. meskipun, ada satu alasan tersendiri. yaitu, melihat-lihat toko atau boutique yang menyediakan Discount.

Maniknya melirik berbagai pakaian yang ada di etalase toko, sehingga matanya tak memperhatikan jalan.

BRUK... Ino menabrak seseorang.

"Aw, Ittai" Ino meringis. kemudian berdiri dan mengusap bagian belakang roknya yang kotor.

"hey kau, kalau berjalan gunakan matamu" ucap sang korban dingin.

"Gomen" Ino membungkuk.

"Sudahlah, kau menyusahkanku saja. minggir" sang korban mendorong Ino pelan, menurutnya. namun, Ino sampai terjengkang beberapa langkah di buatnya. Ino yang tak terima di perlakukan kasar seperti itu, akhirnya naik pitam.

"Kau! , aku sudah bilang aku minta maaf, kenapa kau berbuat kasar pada ku. Hah ?" Ino sedikit membentak sang pemuda. Pemuda yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik.

DEG... Onix vs Aquamarine.

"Aku tak berbuat kasar, salahkan badanmu yang terlalu lemah" Ucap sang pemuda dingin dan sinis.

"ka-kau..."

 _'Every night in my dreams_

 _i see you_

 _i feel you'_

suara merdu dan indah Celine Dion, memotong ucapan Ino

"Moshi moshi"

"oh, kau forehead. ada apa ?"

"hei, inI BARU JAM 7 ?" suara Ino yang awalnya sopan dan tenang tiba-tiba menjadi panik bercampur kaget.

"Ha'i, Arigatou sudah memberi tahuku. bye" Ino menutup teleponnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan sang pemuda yang tengah mentapnya datar. kemudian, sang pemuda berjalan searah dengan sang gadis.

.

.

di sinilah Ino bekerja, di sebuah perusahaan terbesar seantero konoha bahkan dunia. perusahaan yang bergerak pada bidang elektronik, fashion, dan perhotelan ini bernama Uchiha Corp.

Ino memperhatikan penampilannya. setelah merasa cukup, dia memasuki gedung megah itu dengan santai. senyuman manis terkembang dari bibirnya, yang membuat para pegawai pria meleleh.

"Ohayou" sapa Ino ramah pada para pegawai yang di lewatinya.

"Ohayou, Ino-san" balas mereka.

"Ino-san, kau cantik sekali" puji seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik, dengan tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik di pipinya, Kiba.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun." Ino tersenyum manis sekali. Kiba merona

"Er... apa nanti malam kau ada acara ?" tanya Kiba hati-hati.

"Ummm... sepertinya tidak" Ino memasang pose berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke club ?" Tanya Kiba antusias

"Tentu saja. tapi... di mana ?"

"Bagaimana jika Akatsuki club? ku dengar mereka ramah terhadap perempuan"

"Tentu saja"

TING... lift terbuka.

"Kiba-kun tidak masuk ?"

"Kau duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan. jaa ne".

"Jaa" Ino melihat sosok Kiba yang semakin menjauh.

saat pintu lift nyaris tertutup, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kaki beralaskan sepatu mengganjal pintu lift, sehingga pintu lift kembali terbuka.

Ino melihat sepatu itu kemudian keatas dan

DEG... dia orang yang tadi !

"Kau, kenapa kau di sini" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pemuda itu

"..." sang pemuda diam saja, kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Ino yang asyik menunjuknya.

"Aw, Hei. tak bisakah kau lembut sedikit pada ku?"

"Bukan" ucapnya datar dan dingin.

"Huh ?" Ino menenglengkan kepalanya, pose bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu" ucapnya datar dan dingin

TING... pintu Lift terbuka, kemudian Pemuda itu keluar dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih melongo.

"Dasar pantat ayam" omelnya setelah tersadar.

TING... Pintu lift kembali terbuka, Ino keluar dari lift tersebut dan menuju ke ruangannya.

saat sampai di ruangannya, tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya memeluknya.

"Inoooo... selamat" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"He-hei sak-sakura, henti-hentikan a-aku tak bisa ber-napas" Ino hampir kehabisan napas.

"Eh ? Gomenasai" Sakura membungkuk kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya, pose gugup.

"Tak apa. ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau mengucapkan selamat padaku ?" Ino berjalan melewati Sakura dan duduk di kursinya.

"Kau tak tau pig ? kau akan di pindahkan menjadi asisten presdir lho." Mata Sakura berbinar.

"Oh, kalau itu aku sudah tau. kemarin malam nona Tsunade yang memintaku untuk menjadi asisten presdir baru kita" Ucap Ino santai.

"Kau tega pig, kau tak memberi tahu pada ku soal itu" Sakura cemberut.

"sebenarnya, aku akan memberia tahumu pagi ini. tapi, kau sudah tahu duluan"

"Hm... ngomong-ngomong, presdir baru kita seperti apa ya ? mungkinkah dia setampan Neji ? atau sebaik Kiba ? atau jangan-jangan dia sudah tua dan bau amis seperti Kisame ? Hii... aku jadi merinding jika teringat dia" wajah Sakura berubah setiap kali dia menyebutkan nama-nama para karyawan pria itu. Mulai dari berbinar, merona, hingga expresi jijik.

"Hei, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Sakura" Ino menasehati Sakura.

"Aku hanya menebak" Bela Sakura.

"Ohiya, kira-kira rapatnya di mulai jam berapa ?" Tanya Ino

"Entahlah, Mungkin setengah jam lagi"

"Hn. kau sudah bersiap belum ?"

"Sudah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau tau tidak, Hinata sepupunya Neji datang hari ini lho."

"Benarkah ?" dan selanjutnya, terjadilah pergossipan antara kedua gadis itu.

NEXT TIME

Ino dan Sakura berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan sambil bergossip. hingga mereka sampai di ruang rapat.

mereka duduk bersebelahan pada dua kursi yang tak terlalu di ujung.

CKREK... Pintu ruangan terbuka, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut unik memakai setelan serba hitam dengan dasi berwarna biru dongker memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah datar dan dingin, khas seorang Uchiha.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai rapatnya" Ucap Kisame.

"Tuan, anda bisa memperkenalkan diri sekarang" Kisame berkata sangat sopan.

" Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke melirik Ino sekilas.

DEG...

"Saya adalah presiden direktur baru di sini"

DEG... jantung Ino berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat.

' _Nani ? dia presdirku?_ ' Inner Ino berteriak GaJe

"Saya akan memanggil asisten baru saya. Yamanaka Ino" Sasuke menyeringai tipis, hingga tak terlihat.

seluruh mata melihat ke arah Ino. Ino yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya bengong. Sakura menyikut Ino agak kuat. Ino terkejut, kemudian menatap tajam Sakura.

"Maaf. perkenalkan, nama saya Yamanaka Ino" Ino membungkuk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai rapatnya" Ucap Kisame.

dan acara rapat pun di mulai, yang untungnya berjalan lancar. namun, hanya Ino yang tak tenang pada rapat tersebut.

"Kau tak apa pig ?" Tanya Sakura ketika rapat telah usai.

"Aku tak apa, terima kasih" Ino tersenyum tulus.

"Kau tak berbenah ?"

"Tentu saja. ayo, bantu aku" Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura. tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onix tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. kemudian, sang pemilik mata tersebut pergi entah kemana.

Ino dan Sakura tengah berbenah untuk perpindahan Ino, pindah ruangan lebih tepatnya.

"Forehead, foto-foto kita jangan sampai ketinggalan"

"tenang saja, semua sudah beres" Sakura mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Bagus. kau jangan rusakkan meja ku ya" Ino mengerling jahil.

"Hei, apa maksudmu" Sakura bekacak pinggang, tak terima dengan tuduhan Ino.

"Hihihi... tidak, aku hanya bercanda kok."

"Iya. hey, kenapa kau masih di sini ?"

"Kau mengusirku ?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Bukan begitu. lihatlah ini sudah jam berapa, kau tak mau bos tampan itu menunggumu kan?" tanya Sakura jahil.

Ino memutar bola matanya

"Hn, aku pergi sekarang. hubungi aku jika ada perlu" Ino memeluk Sakura sekilas.

"Iya-iya. kau juga"

Kemudian, Ino keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghilang di balik pintu. Sakura yang melihat Ino pergi, hanya menghela napas pelan, kemudian kembali ke mejanya.

Ino berjalan menuju lift. di tangannya terdapat dua buah kotak kardus yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil. bahkan, wajahnya hampir tertutup kardus yang penuh dengan barang-barang dan dokumen tersebut.

Ino berhenti tepat di depan lift, sekarang.

TING... Pintu lift terbuka, Ino akan masuk sebelum kotak bagian atasnya di angkat oleh seseorang. mata Ino membulat ketika melihat sang pelaku.

"Kiba-kun, Arigatou telah menolongku" Ino tersenyum.

"Hn, kau kenapa membawa barang seberat ini ?" tanya Kiba sambil memasuki lift. Ino mengekor di belakangnya.

"Aku di pindahkan menjadi asisten presdir"

"Benarkah ?" tanya Kiba antusias, Ino mengangguk.

"Wah, kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku nanti malam"

"Boleh saja"

"Eh ? benarkah ? "tanya Kiba. Sekali lagi, Ino mengangguk

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti kau akan ku kenalkan dengan teman-teman ku. bagaimana, kau mau tidak?"

"Tentu" jawab Ino girang.

"Jangan lupa membawa Sakura juga, ya"

"Ehem... kau menyukainya ya ?" Ino menggoda Kiba

"Bukan, aku akan memperkenalkannya dengan sesorang."

"Oohh"

TING... Pintu lift terbuka.

"Kiba-kun, arigatou. kau boleh meletakkannya di atas kardusku"

"Baiklah. aku pergi dulu Ino-chan. jaa" Kiba pergi kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa" Ino tak membalas lambaian tangan Kiba, tentu saja. dia masih membawa kardus di tangannya.

Ino menurunkan kotaknya di depan pintu sang presdir.

KNOCK... KNOCK...KNOCK.. Ino mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk" sahut seseorang di dalam sana.

Ino membuka pintu coklat itu. tak sampai 2 detik Ino melihat ruangan itu, sepasang mata onix sudah menatap tajam dan dingin ke arahnya. Ino yang di tatap seperti itu, merasa risih.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu" Ino membungkuk.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan dokumen di hadapannya.

Ino mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di luar dan menaruhnya di atas meja kerja baru miliknya. Ino mulai menyusun barang-barang bawaannya, mulai dari foto-foto, alat tulis, dan dokumen. tanpa di sadarinya, sejak tadi sepasang mata onix memperhatikannya.

Ino yang merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikannya berhenti sejenak. kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Onix vs Aquamarine. Ino mengernyit, Sasuke menatap datar. tak sampai 5 detik mata mereka beradu. Ino memutuskan pandangannya dan kembali berkutat dengan barang bawaannya.

5 menit kemudian.

"Huft... akhirnya, selesai juga" Ino menyenderkan badannya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Hei, kau. tolong atur jadwalku untuk besok dan selesaikan hari ini juga." Sasuke memberikan, atau lebih tepatnya melemparkan sebuah map.

"Ha'i Uchiha-sama" Ucap Ino lembut. sedangkan di dalam hati.

 _'Apa? yang benar saja! aku baru selesai beberapa detik yang lalu. dan sekarang, dia menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan tugas? bahkan, harus selesai hari ini juga? HARI INI? you're kidding me, right? Kami-sama, tolong lindungi dan tabahkanlah hambamu yang cantik bin sexy ini_ ' Inner Ino berteriak dan memohon Gaje.

namun, itu hanya di dalamnya saja. sedangkan, di luarnya dia hanya menghela napas sambil mengerjakan tugasnya dengan giat. errr... mungkin dengan terpaksa?

Sasuke menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi Ino. kemudian, dia keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ino yang menyadari sang bos telah pergi, hanya menghela napas berat dan mengelus dada.

"Dasar pantat ayam. seenaknya saja menyuruhku, tidakkah dia melihatku kelelahan? huh, lihat saja nanti. aku akan..."

"Akan apa? " Suara dingin Sasuke menginterupsi Ino.

"Hah? eh? bukannya kau? ah, sudahlah. maaf, tidak ada apa-apa Uchiha-sama" Ino gelagapan melihat Sasuke datang. namun, dengan mudah dia dapat menetralkan kegugupannya.

Sasuke menggedikan bahu, kemudian kembali memasuki ruangannya. Ino agak heran dengan Sasuke. sepertinya beberapa detik yang lalu, pemuda itu pergi. namun, kenapa dia kembali lagi? Ino mengernyit.

"Aku malas berjalan ke kantin sendirian. lagi pula, aku juga tak di mana letak kantinnya. aku mau kau menemaniku" seperti bisa membaca pikiran Ino, Sasuke menjawabnua dengan enteng dan seenaknya.

Ino melongo dan membulat.

"Kau sudah selesai belum? aku sudah lapar" tanya Sasuke polos. Ino yang tak tega melihat sang bos lapar, akhirnya memilih mengalah.

"tugasku belum selesai, tapi kalau kau memang sudah lapar, aku akan menemanimu" Ino tersenyum.

"Hn" wajah Sasuke yang datar tak menunjukan expresi apapun. biasanya orang-orang yang mendapat senyuman Ino akan langsung meleleh atau merona. namun, entah mengapa hal itu tak terjadi pada Sasuke.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan beriringan bersama Sasuke menuju ke kantin. saat di perjalanan, seluruh pegawai kantor, melihat kebersamaan mereka. bahkan, ada yang sampai berbisik-bisik menggossipi pasangan SasuIno ini.

Ino yang di gossipi seperti itu merasa risih dan canggung. namun, entah mengapa Sasuke seperti tak perduli dengan mereka. Ino kembali mengernyit.

Mereka pun, sampai di kantin. kantin itu sangat ramai dan sedikit berisik. namun, saat pasangan SasuIno datang, seluruh orang yang berada di kantin tersebut langsung terdiam. seluruh pasang mata melihat kearah mereka, banyak yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan takjub dan terpesona, namun tak sedikit pula yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan tak suka atau iri.

Manik aquamarine Ino meneliti setiap inchi kantin tersebut, untuk mencari tempat duduk. namun nihil, tak ada sebangku pun yang kosong. Ino menghela napas. tiba-tiba saja, dia menjetikan jarinya.

"Aku tadi membawa bento, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama? " tanya Ino pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyit.

"Ck,sudahlah ayo ikut saja denganku" Ino menarik tangan Sasuke.

seluruh pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya membulat.

Ino menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kembali ke ruangan mereka. kemudian, Ino melepaskan pegangannya dan menuju ke mejanya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak bento di bawah meja kerja miliknya.

"kalau kau lapar, kau boleh memakan bento ku" Ino menyodorkan kotak bento itu ke Sasuke

"Bagaimana denganmu? "

"Aku bisa memesan salad di kantin. jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir" Ino meyakinkan.

"Hn" Sauke berbalik, berjalan mendekati sebuah sofa yang lumayan besar berwarna merah cerah tak jauh dari meja kerjanya. kemudian, makan dengan pelan.

Ino yang melihat ke polosan Sasuke hanya tersenyum. kemudian, Ino membenarkan letak kaca matanya, dan kembali ke pekerjaannya yang sempat tertinggal.

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang, namun Ino belum sempat sarapan atau makan siang. jadi, dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Sakura untuk membelikannya salad di kantin.

"Forehead, aku butuh bantuanmu"

 _'apa pig? '_

"Tolong belikan aku semangkuk besar salad buah ya"

 _'Huh...dasar. baiklah'_

"Hei, nanti malam datanglah ke rumahku. kita akan pergi ke Akatsuki Club dengan Kiba"

' _Eh? benarkah? baiklah kalau begitu'_

dan, percakapan mereka selesai. karena Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, pintu ruangan Ino di ketuk. Ino sudah tau siapa pengetuk pintu itu. tanpa Babibu lagi, Ino langsung membukanya. dan benar saja, di hadapannya ada seorang gadis serba pink membawa semangkuk penuh salad buah.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Ino

"Tak perlu, aku masih ada urusan" Sakura mengibaskan tangannya.

"Benarkah? kau tak apa? "

"Tentu saja. aku pergi dulu, jaa" Sakura berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya.

Ino kembali masuk ke ruangannya, dan makan dengan lahap. selesai makan, dia kembali melakoni tugasnya.

NEXT TIME

setelah selesai dengan tugasnya, Ino langsung kembali ke rumahnya. jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. dan tak lama lagi, Kiba akan menjemputnya. Ino juga mengajak Sakura, namun Sakura belum datang. sembari menunggu, Ino memutuskan untuk berdandan.

Ino sekarang memakai dress ketat tanpa lengan sebatas paha berwarna ungu tua yang berhiaskan manik-manik, penuh di bagian dada hingga atas pinggang. di bagian pinggang dress tersebut terdapat pita berwarna hitam yang mengelilinginya. dress itu berkesan simpel, namun sexy dan elegan. rambutnya di gerai dan di beri sebuah pita berukuran sedang, berwarna senada dengan dressnya. Ino berdandan agak lain dari biasanya, kali ini dia memakai soft lense berdiameter 18mm berwarna babby blue, foundation, maskara, bulu mata palsu, eye liner, blush on pink, eye shadow, conseclear, dan lip gloss rasa cherry. (Ala Venus angelic)

TOK...TOK...TOK.. Pintu apartmen-nya di ketuk.

Ino mendekati pintu putih itu.

CKLEK...

"Mari masuk" Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"Wow, kau cantik sekali Sakura" Ino memuji penampilan Sakura. Sakura merona.

"Tidak, biasa saja" jawab Sakura dengan wajah merona.

Sakura kali ini memakai pakaian yang minim juga. tubuhnya di balut sebuah mini dress lengan pendek di atas lutut berbahan chifon berwarna pink muda. bagian bawahnya di hiasi renda-renda. bagian pinggulnya di beri pita berwarna pink tua. rambutnya di gerai dan di beri jepit rambut berbentuk strawberry berwarna merah. kakinya di hiasi sepasang heels tinggi berwarna pink muda dengan pita di tengahnya. tak lupa makeup tipis dan sebuah tas jinjing berwarna pink muda menambah penampilannya. sexy dan manis adalah ciri khas dari seorang Haruno Sakura, ini.

tak menunggu lama kemudian, pintu kembali di ketuk.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga" mengomel ketika melihat sang pengetuk.

"Gomen, aku telat. kau sudah siap kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Sudah, bahkan sejak tadi" Ino menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Hehehe... ayo pergi"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku panggil Sakura dulu"

"Hn" Ino berbalik dan sedikit berlari menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Sakura, ka duluan saja. aku akan mengambil sepatu dan tas ku dulu"

"Hm, kau cepatlah sedikit" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian, menuju ke pintu depan.

Ino segera mengambil tas hitam miliknya, dan sepasang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna ungu tua metalik dari dalam lemarinya.

setelah itu, dia kembali keluar menuju Kiba dan Sakura yang telah menunggunya. Ino mengunci apartment-nya dan berjalan bersama Kiba dan Sakura ke arah parkiran.

Kiba membawa mobilnya kali ini. mereka bertiga masuk ke mobil dan pergi dari gedung apartment tersebut menuju ke club yang tak jauh dari apartment Ino.

tak menunggu waktu lama, mereka sampai di club tersebut. saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk, banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka.

saat mereka masuk ke dalam pun, berpasang-pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka. namun mereka tak menghiraukannya. suara dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga seolah sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka. aroma alkohol dan bau rokok sudah menyebar di mana-mana.

"Kiba-kun, kita duduk di mana?" Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Tunggulah, mereka pasti datang" teriak Kiba.

"Mereka? kau bawa anggota? " teriak Sakura.

"Tidak, hanya teman semasa SMA saja. hei, lihat itu mereka" Kiba menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja tak jauh dari dari mereka.

mereka pun mendekati sekumpulan manusia itu. manik Ino memperhatikan wajah-wajah orang asing tersebut. ada yang berambut merah, kuning, abu-abu, bahkan raven. eh, tunggu dulu. raven? mata Ino membulat ketika melihat sang pemilik rambut raven.

"Ino, Sakura. ini teman-temanku,yang rambut merah ini namanya Gaara" tunjuk Kiba

"Gaara" Gaara tersenyum tipis. Sakura dan Ino memerah.

"Ino" Ino bersalaman dengan Gaara dengan wajah merah.

"Sakura" Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama

"nah, yang kuning itu Naruto, sedangkan yang di sebelahnya Kakashi"

"Yo, Kakashi" Pria itu menyalami Ino dan Sakura.

"perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto." ucap Naruto dengan girang. mereka pun bersalaman.

"Err... kalau yang di ujung sana, kalian pasti sudah tau kan? " tanya Kiba hati-hati. kedua gadis itu mengangguk. kemudian, duduk di kursi panjang itu.

"keluarga Hyuuga dan Nara mana? apakah mereka terlambat lagi? " tanya Gaara.

"kalau Shikamaru, aku sudah biasa. tapi, kenapa Neji dan Hinata belum datang ya? " tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

semua menggeleng.

Ino melihat sekelilingnya, merah, kuning, abu-abu, daan... kemana si raven? Ino celingukan mencari si raven. namun nihil, Sasuke tak ada. saat matanya melihat ke arah toilet, dia melihat sosok berambut raven di sana. tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung mendekati sosok itu. namun, matanya membulat ketika sang pemuda tersebut memeluk seorang... PRIA?

 _'Hah? yang benar saja! Sasuke yang sangat tampan itu, memeluk seorang Pria? tunggu dulu, itu pria atau bukan ya? tapi, sepertinya memang pria'_ batin Ino gaje.

"Aku mencintaimu, Deidara" Ino membulat ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa, Sasuke" orang yang di panggil Deidara itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"tapi, kenapa? "

"Kita sejenis, dan aku ingin hidup normal. aku harap kau bisa mengerti. aku permisi" Deidara pergi menjauhi Sasuke yang masih mematung.

Ino yang masih melihat kejadian itu hanya melongo. di lihatnya wajah Sasuke yang masih Shock. Ino berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" di panggilnya dengan lembut pemuda yang ada di depannya itu. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Ino datang tiba-tiba.

"Ino. sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke gugup.

"Err... Gomen, sejak kau memeluk pria tadi" Jawab Ino jujur. Sasuke membulat.

"Kau sudah tau ya?" Sasuke membelakangi Ino.

"Sasuke" Ino menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"Pergilah" Sasuke berkata dingin. Ino tak bergeming

"Aku akan menolongmu" ucapnya dingin dan serius. entah setan apa yang membuat Ino seperti ini.

"Kheh... kau pikir mudah? " Sasuke berkata sinis. kemudian, membalikan badannya. menghadap Ino.

"Tentu saja. kau pikir aku belum pernah mengalaminya? " Ino menyeringai. Sasuke menatap Ino tak percaya.

"Aku pernah mengubah seorang pria gay, dan sekarang dia sudah kembali normal. jadi, kenapa kau pikir aku tak bisa mengubahmu?" Ino mengelus wajah Sasuke.

"Terserah. aku tak perduli" Sasuke memalingkan wajah

"kau bukan tak perduli, tuan. tapi, kau hanya berpura-pura. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu kembali normal" Ino memegang dagu Sasuke.

CUPS... Ino mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas.

"Tahap awal. ingatlah, aku tak akan menyerah" Ino kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung.

"First kiss" gumamnya.

"sepertinya, akan ada hal menarik setelah ini" Sasuke menyeringai. kemudian, berjalan santai meninggalkan lorong toilet tersebut dengan seringai yang mengembang di bibirnya.

T.B.C

ao (salam ala teletubbies) minna-san. masih ingat Sarah kah?

Kali ini Sarah bawa fic yang ANEH bin ABSURD lhooo *Di lempar pisau*

fic yang Sarah bawa Pairingnya SASUINO #YEAY （〜^∇^)〜└(^o^)┘

di fic ini, Ino bakalan jadi malaikat penolong Sasuke. ada yang bisa nebak, kenapa Ino bilang dia pernah merubah seorang Gay jadi power ranger? #PLAKK.

eh, sorry. maksudnya, jadi normal ? dan adakah yang bisa menebak siapa orang yang di maksud? o(×_×)o

jawabannya adalaaaaaaaah... di jawab di chap depan!

→_→ └(^o^)┘ ↖(^ω^)↗ *Di rajam readers* (Ｔ▽Ｔ)

betewe, gimana nih ficnya? sudah baguskah? sudah layak baca kah? garing kah? aneh kah? jelek kah? jawab di riview yaaaaa ;)

udah, segini aja. pegel

 **REVIEW KALIAN, MOTIVASI KU !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Our Secret Abot Love**_

Disclaimer : uncle Masashi Kishimoto *sok inggris lu*

Pairing : Sasuke Ino

Genre : Romance & Drama (maybe)

Rating : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning : Typos, abal, GaJe, Cerita pasaran, dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.

Summary : cerita antara gadis cantik dan sexy dengan seorang pemuda tampan dan kaya namun, seorang GAY!. yang ternyata adalah bosnya sendiri. mampukah sang gadis mengubah sang pemuda menjadi normal ? bad summary

.

.

Chap 2

Secret.

.

.

Ino berjalan santai menuju kursi panjang yang sempat di tinggalkannya tadi.

"Ino, dari mana saja kau? " teriak Sakura. Ino tak menjawab, dia hanya menunjuk ke arah toilet. Sakura mengangguk.

"Semuanya, ayo kita berpesta" teriak Naruto yang sudah berada di lantai dansa dengan sekaleng bir di tangannya.

Gaara dan Ino terlihat saling pandang, kemudian Gaara menawarkan tangannya di depan Ino.

"Eh? Gaara mengajakku? " tanya Ino, Gaara mengangguk.

tanpa basa-basi, Ino langsung menerima tangan Gaara. namun sayang, saat tangannya hampir menyentuh tangan Gaara, seseorang telah lebih dulu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino.

Ino dan Gaara saling berpandangan, kemudian melihat tangan sang penggenggam. mulai dari tangan yang putih mulus, kemudian naik keatas, dan...

DEG... onix vs aquamarine!

"Ino denganku, bukan begitu Ino-chan? " Sasuke menyeringai.

"Benarkah? baiklah kalau begitu" Gaara tersenyum tipis dan berlalu meninggalkan pasangan SasuIno, kemudian berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang asyik menari.

Sasuke menatap Ino, wajah Ino yang di tatap seperti itu hanya memerah.

 _'kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini? kami-sama dia tampan sekali'_ teriak Inner Ino.

"Ayo, menarilah dengan ku" Ino mengangguk. kemudian, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Ino.

dentuman musik DJ yang terkesan keras membuat para pengunjung semakin liar. namun, Ino tak memperdulikannya. Ino yang awalnya gugup, mulai mengikuti alunan musik yang keras itu.

"Ino, kau menyukainya? " teriak Kiba.

"Tentu, Whooaa" teriak Ino kemudian, melanjutkan tariannya.

"Pig, aku haus. ayo beli minum" teriak Sakura di sebrang sana.

"Um" Ino mengangguk, dan keluar dari kerumunan orang yang semakin menggila itu.

Ino dan Sakura berjalan santai sambil bercerita menuju bar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, untuk nona-nona yang cantik ini? " tanya bartender itu genit, yang ber-name tag Hidan tersebut.

"soda saja" jawab Ino sopan.

"aku jus jeruk" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, nona" sang bartender menyiapkan pesanan mereka, sambil beberapa kali mencuri pandang.

"selamat menikmati" Hidan menyodorkan pesanan Sakura dan Ino.

"Arigatou" ucap Ino dan Sakura kompak.

"Douitta, tapi kalian tak perlu membayar" ucap Hidan ketika melihat Ino dan Sakura mengeluarkan uang.

"Eh? kenapa?" tanya Sakura curiga

"Er...itu, karena. orang yang di sana telah membayarnya" Hidan menunjuk seseorang berambut... Raven?

"Sasuke! " Ino dan Sakura nyaris berteriak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih. kami permisi" Ino dan Sakura meminum minuman mereka dalam sekali teguk, kemudian meninggalkan sang bartender, tak lupa dengan uang tip yang mereka tinggalkan di meja.

"hey Sakura, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu" Ino menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari club itu.

"Pelan-pelan pig, heels ku sangat tinggi. bisa-bisa aku jatuh" omel Sakura.

"Hey, tenanglah. ayo kita duduk di sana" Ino berjalan menuju salah satu bangku tak jauh dari parkiran.

"begini, aku tadi melihat Sasuke sedang..."

"Yamanaka Ino"

DEG...Ino menoleh ke belakang, dapat di lihatnya Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam.

GLEK...Ino menelan ludah.

 _'Haduuuh... gawat, aku harus bagaimana?_ '

Teriak Inner Ino panik.

"Ikut denganku" ucap Sasuke dingin. Ino menurutinya saja, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang melongo.

Sasuke berjalan di depan Ino, dia mengajak Ino ke sebuah mobil di parkiran. tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menarik tangan Ino dan menghimpitnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kau melihat apa? " Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Ino.

"Ano, umm... aku..." Ino gugup.

"Kau akan bongkar rahasiaku?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"..." Ino tak menjawab, dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmm... Ino, aku mohon. hanya kau sajalah yang tau masalah ini. jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang hal ini. kau paham? " Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Um" Ino mengangguk.

"Ano, Uchiha-sam..."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku tak menyukainya. aku lebih suka saat kau panggil namaku" potong Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau menyingkir? aku tak nyaman dengan posisi ini" ucap Ino polos. Sasuke berseringai.

"Maaf, nona. aku tak bisa, ingat janjimu."

"Hmmm... baiklah" Ino menghela napas.

"Lagipula, aku menyukainya"

"Eh? "

"Kenapa? kau tak suka kalau aku bersikap normal? " tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. tapi, ah sudahlah"

Sasuke terkikik geli, kemudian memberi jarak pada Ino.

"Masuklah ke mobil, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

"Eh? tapi kenapa tidak di luar saja?"

"Sudahlah, masuk saja"

Ino masuk ke mobil Sasuke dengan perasaan ragu-ragu.

Kemudian, Sasuke juga masuk ke mobil tersebut.

"Siapa pria yang kau maksud tadi? " tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? pria yang mana? " Ino terlihat bingung

"ck, Pria GAY yang kau maksud" Sasuke berdecak sambil memutar mata.

"Ooh...tapi, kenapa?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja" Sasuke semakin jengkel

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa."

"..." Sasuke memalingkan wajah. tak menatapnya lagi.

"Hmm... Baiklah" Ino menghela napas

"Eh? benarkah?" tanya Sasuke sok imut.

"Hn" jawab Ino ogah-ogahan.

"cepat ceritakan"Sasuke kembali ke sifat aslinya, sekarang

"jadi begini. waktu aku masih SMA, aku menyukai seorang kakak kelas..."

FLASHBACK

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rendah berjalan santai di koridor sekolah. banyak para siswa dan siswi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. dia adalah Uchiha Itachi, murid terpintar se-Konoha International School. Itachi adalah murid kelas 12-1

Itachi berjalan menuju ke kelas 10-1, saat sampai di depan pintu, manik onixnya menelusuri kelas itu. dapat di lihatnya sosok berambut pirang yang tengah belajar itu. Itachi mendekatinya.

"Ino" panggil Itachi lembut.

"Eh? Uchiha-senpai, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Aku ingin menemuimu" Itachi tersenyum lembut. kemudian duduk di bangku di depan Ino, badannya menghadap Ino.

"A-aku?" tanya Ino tak percaya, wajahnya sudah merona hebat sekarang. Itachi menggenggam tangan lembut Ino

"Jadilah pacarku"

"Hah? apa kau bercanda?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak" Ino menunduk.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku mau!" jawab Ino cepat. Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku harap, kau bisa mengubahku" Gumam Itachi.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

"Ceritakan padaku, ingat kita sepasang kekasih sekarang. jadi, aku tak mau ada kebohongan di antara kita"

Itachi terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. kemudian...

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku... seorang GAY!" Itachi memalingkan wajah.

"Jadi, kau berharap agar aku mengubahmu menjadi normal?" Itachi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengubahmu Ita-kun" Ino tersenyum. Itachi yang awalnya memalingkan wajah kembali menatap Ino tak percaya.

Ino mengelus wajah Itachi, Itachi mematung.

"aku berjanji, wajah tampan ini. akan jadi milikku"

CUPPS...

"Eh?" Ino mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Pulang sekolah, aku jemput. jaa" Itachi keluar kelas tersebut.

Ino yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi hanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

"First Kissku, dengan Itachi?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Kami-sama, kau mengabulkan doaku. Kyaaa, senangnya" Gumam Ino girang.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Seperti itu lah, kami hanya berpacaran selama 3 tahun. awalnya banyak sekali rintangan. kau tau, mantan pacar lelakinya bahkan sering sekali membully-ku. untungnya ada Itachi, sehingga aku selalu lepas dari mereka" Curhat Ino

"Lantas, kenapa kalian putus?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu.. karena, dia sudah di jodohkan dengan orang lain. jadi, aku memutuskannya." Ino menunduk.

"Jika dia menggagalkan tunangannya dan ingin kembali padamu, apakah kau akan menerimanya? "

"Aku belum tau tentang hal itu" Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku harap tidak" gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Hah? apa?" Tanya Ino

"tidak, bukan apa-apa. kau mau pulang sekarang atau nanti?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Pulang sekarang saja. kepalaku sudah pusing "

"Hn"

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menembus kegelapan malam.

SKIP TIME

"Uchi...Sasuke-kun, tidak mampir dulu?"

"Hn"

Ino membuka pintu apartment miliknya, kemudian masuk kedalam. sedangkan Sasuke, mengekor di belakang Ino.

"Sasuke-kun mau minum apa?" tanya Ino dari arah dapur.

"terserah" jawab Sasuke seadanya. Sasuke tengah melihat berbagai foto milik Ino. mulai dari foto waktu Ino masih bayi, bocah, bahkan foto semasa SMA juga terpajang manis di atas meja itu. dia tersenyum melihat wajah polos Ino. namun, senyum itu pudar ketika melihat sebuah foto. Ino dan Itachi. Ino terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu, Begitu juga dengan Itachi. keduanya tampak sangat serasi dan manis.

"Sasu-kun, kenapa masih di situ? ayo kemari !" panggil Ino yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Hn" Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Aku membuatkanmu teh hangat" Ino menyodorkan secangkir teh dengan uap yang masih mengepul, di depan Sasuke.

"terima kasih" Sasuke meneguk sedikit tehnya.

"Sama-sama" balas Ino.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, namun mereka menikmatinya

"Ino, sepertinya aku harus pulang" ucap Sasuke ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ino mengekor di belakangnya.

"Berhati-hatilah. jalanan malam sangat berbahaya"

"Hn" Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan apartment Ino.

Next Day

Ino berjalan santai seperi biasa, senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. namun, senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. wajahnya tampak lesu dan kusut, Ino mendekatinya.

"Uchiha-sama, kenapa anda di luar?" Ino menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"tadi malam aku bertengkar dengan orang tua ku" bisik Sasuke yang sedang menunduk.

"Sebaiknya, kita bicarakan ini di dalam"

"Um" kedua insan itu memasuki ruangan mereka dan duduk di sebuah sofa lembut berwarna merah.

"Ceritakan padaku" Ino mengelus pundak Sasuke.

"Ayah dan Ibuku ingin aku segera menikah, namun..." Sasuke tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ino, aku mohon bantulah aku" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Eh? tolong apa?"

"Jadilah pacar ku selama seminggu, aku tak ingin orang tuaku curiga" Ino terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. lagi pula aku juga sudah berjanji. bukan begitu Uchiha-sama?"

"Ck, jangan panggil aku seperti itu saat kita sedang berdua" Sasuke memalingkan wajah.

"Hihihi, gomen Sasu-kun"

"Sebaiknya, nanti malam kau berdandan yang cantik. aku akan menjemputmu"

"Eh? untuk apa?" Ino mengernyit

"Sudahlah, turuti saja" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Hari ini kau bawa bento tidak?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Bawa, hari ini aku buat dua bento."

"Baguslah, aku menyukai masakanmu"

BLUSH... Ino merona.

"Sasuke, apa kau tak pernah sarapan? " Ino mengambil kotak bentonya.

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke cepat. Ino menghentikan tugasnya. Sasuke yang mengerti, melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku jarang sarapan. setiap kali aku sarapan dengan keluargaku, mereka selalu bertanya tentang hubunganku. dan itu membuatku gila" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

Ino mendekati Sasuke sambik tersenyum.

"Makanlah, aku membuatkanmu onigiri juga"

"Terima kasih." Sasuke menerima bento Ino.

"Sebaiknya, kau cari pengganti. dan segera menikah"

"..." Sasuke terdiam, dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau tampan dan kaya, pasti banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padamu"

"Bahkan pria" tambah Sasuke.

"Hihihi... kau ini" Ino terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hihihi" Ino kembali terkikik. Sasuke mengernyit, bingung. Ino yang mengerti ekspresi Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Kau lucu saat makan. lihatlah pipimu yang gembil ini. uugh... ingin sekali ku cubit. hihihi" Ino menekan pipi Sasuke yang menggembung, karena dia melahap sebuah onigiri besar bulat-bulat. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali makan dengan tenang.

setelah Sasuke selesai makan, mereka kembali melakoni tugas masing-masing.

hari ini tugas Ino tak terlalu banyak, jadi dia bisa pulang cepat. Ino berjalan santai menuju apartment-nya, seperti biasanya manik aquamarine itu selalu melirik berbagai pakaian yang di pajang di etalase toko. tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Ino terlihat berpikir sejenak, dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

tak terasa dia sudah sampai di apartmentnya. jam masih menunjukan pukul 4 sore. di baringkan tubuh penatnya di kasur empuknya.

"3 jam lagi ya? hufft... baiklah Ino, kau harus semangat" gumamnya.

Ino bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai mengambil sapu kemudian menyapu apartmentnya. setelah selesai, Ino mengambil lap basah dan membersihkan segala furniture yang ada, kemudian dia berjalan ke dapur dan mulai mencuci piring. setelah selesai, dia mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ino mengisi bak mandinya dengan air hangat kemudian merendamkan diri. sensasi hangat membuat tubuh lelahnya menjadi lebih relax.

aroma lavender dan susu menyeruak dari kamar tersebut. setelah kurang lebih 10 menit merendam, Ino bangkit dari bath tub-nya kemudian mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju lemari. Ino mengambil sebuah dress tanpa lengan selutut bermodel lollita berwarna aquamarine dari lemarinya, kemudian memakainya. dia berjalan menuju meja rias.

kali ini, Ino berdandan ala gadis korea. hanya make-up tipis namun, tak mengurangi kecantikannya bahkan semakin bertambah. rambutnya gerai dan sedikit di bentuk bergelombang. Ino juga memakai sepasang anting kristal berbentuk bunga berwarna putih di telinganya. tak lupa sepasang sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada dengan bajunya menghiasi kaki mulusnya.

Lalu, Ino berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna silver berbentuk persegi.

"Hand phone, dompet, dan uang. lengkap" Ino tersenyum, Sekali lagi Ino melihat ke cermin.

"Aku cantik" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK..

suara pintu diketuk mengaggetkan Ino. tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung menuju pintu depan dan membukanya.

"Selamat datang, Sasu-kun" sapa Ino ramah.

"Hn, kau sudah selesai belum? " tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sudah"

"Ayo" Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih mengunci pintu.

"Hei, tunggu aku" panggil Ino, yang secara otomatis membuat Sasuke berhenti.

Ino berjalan cepat, setengah berlari mengejar Sasuke. mereka berjalan menuju parkiran. sebuah Rolls Royce sudah terparkir manis di sana.

tanpa basa-basi lagi, mereka memasuki mobil mewah tersebut. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah. di dalam mobil, mereka hanya diam. namun, mereka menikmatinya. tak terasa mereka telah sampai di tempat yang dituju. MANSION UCHIHA !

"Ummm... apakah aku sudah cantik, Sasu-kun?" tanya Ino saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu mansion.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke seadanya, meskipun di dalam hati dia sedang berteriak 'KAU SANGAT CANTIK, INO !'

Ino yang mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke hanya merengut.

"Sudahlah, tak usah kau fikirkan dulu tampilanmu. sekarang, ikut aku" tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menarik tangan Ino.

"Eh?" Ino menurutinya saja.

mereka bergandengan tangan menuju ruang makan, saat sampai di sana seluruh mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Ino yang sedang di gandeng Sasuke, hanya menunduk. bahkan sejak tadi.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Aniki. aku membawa pacarku malam ini" Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ino. Ino yang merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya merasa sedikit terkejut.

"Ayo, silahkan duduk" tawar Mikoto ramah.

pasangan SasuIno duduk bersebelahan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. perkenalkan, ini Ino" ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan Ino.

"Yamanaka Ino" Ino membungkuk, kemudian kepalanya di angkat. daaann...

DEG... Onix vs Aquamarine

Itachi menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan, Ino yang di tatap seperti itu hanya memalingkan wajah.

"Ino, sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke ?" tanya Mikoto.

"Umm...sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu, Mikoto-sama" Ino tersenyum.

"Ooh... ku harap kau bertahan lama dengannya, dia orang yang sangat dingin seperti ayahnya. hihihi" Mikoto tersenyum. Kedua orang yang di singgung saling bertatapan kemudian memalingkan wajah di saat yang bersamaan.

Ino yang melihat tingkah keduanya ikut tersenyum. tanpa di sadari, sepasang mata onix yang lebih kelam dari milik Sasuke tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Ayo, silahkan makan" tawar Mikoto ramah.

seluruh manusia yang berada di ruangan tersebut makan dengan pelan dalam diam.

"Kapan kalian menikah ?" tanya Fugaku datar dan tiba-tiba. otomatis, membuat Sasuke, Ino dan Itachi tersedak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Fugaku datar sambil menatap tajam kedua pasangan SasuIno.

"Umm... kalau itu, kami belum memikirkannya" Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmmm... sudah ku duga" Fugaku memejamkan mata.

"Tenanglah Fugaku-kun, mereka masih baru pacaran. tunggulah beberapa waktu lagi" Ucap Mikoto meyakinkan.

Fugaku hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Ino saling bertatapan. Ino memberikan tatapan yang jika di artikan Bagaimana-Ini ? sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggedikan bahu cuek, kemudian membalas tatapan Aku-Tak-Tahu-Kaulah-Yang-Berjanji-Akan-Menolongku.

Ino menghela napas. Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap datar kedua insan tersebut.

"Ino-chan, kau menginapkan ?" tanya Mikoto penuh harap

"Umm..." Ino memasang pose berpikir.

Ino melirik Sasuke, di lihatnya Sasuke mengangguk.

"Umm... baiklah" jawab Ino ragu-ragu

"Tapi, Ino tidur di mana?" tanya Ino polos.

"Ehem... kau tidur di kamar Sasuke" Jawab Mikoto jahil.

"Eehh ?" mata Ino membulat tak percaya, di tatapnya Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya. wajah pemuda itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Itachi yang sudah risih dengan kejadian ini, sudah mulai jengah. kemudian, dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku sudah selesai. selamat malam" dan meninggalkan manusia yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

acara makan malam telah selesai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan di sinilah Ino berada. kamar Sasuke ! Ino memperhatikan setiap benda yang ada di ruangan itu, mulai dari album foto Sasuke, piala serta piagamnya.

"Wah, kau sangat lucu dan pintar Sasuke" gumam Ino.

CKLEK...

"Ino, bisa bicara sebentar ?" tanya Itachi di depan pintu.

Ino terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Itachi menuju taman belakang.

"Ada apa Itachi-kun ?" tanya Ino ketika mereka sampai di taman belakang.

"Aku tak menyangka, setelah kau putus denganku kau memilih adikku"

"..." Ino bungkam.

"Aku pikir kau wanita yang baik" Ucap Itachi sarkatis

"Apa maksudmu?" Ino mengernyit tak terima dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Aku tau keluarga Uchiha memang kaya, tetapi caramu terlalu murahan" ucap Itachi ketus.

Ino yang mendengarnya mulai memanas, di kepalnya tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. kepalanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Aku sadar aku hanya wanita miskin, namun 1 hal yang perlu kau ketahui. aku bukan wanita murahan yang gila akan harta. aku permisi, Selamat malam" ucap Ino dingin kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang mematung.

Ino memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan tergesa, saat sampai di sana dia langsung mengambil dompetnya.

"Ino, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini ?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Hah ? a-aku ingin pulang" Ino sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke.

"kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"..." Ino diam saja.

"Ino, jawab aku" Sasuke memutar badan Ino agar menghadapnya. matanya terbelalak ketika melihat Ino menangis.

"I-Ino, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke menghapus air mata Ino.

"Antar aku pulang, Sasu-kun." Pinta Ino lembut

Sasuke mengangguk. kemudian menggenggam tangan Ino dan membawanya keluar. untung saja, kedua orang tua Sasuke sedang di kamar. sehingga mereka bisa keluar dengan mudah. Sasuke dan Ino menuju ke garasi, kemudian memasuki mobil Rolls Royce milik Sasuke.

"Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"aku tak apa. terima kasih" Ino tersenyum. tersenyum yang di paksakan.

"Hmm... baiklah." Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju apartment Ino.

.

.

"Ino, bangun" Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuh Ino.

"Hah ? apa ? kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Ino bertubi-tubi, setelah dia melihat sekelilingnya barulah dia tersadar.

"Oh, terima kasih Sasu-kun" Ino bersiap akan keluar dari mobil sebelum tangannya di genggam Sasuke.

"Ceritakan padaku besok" Ucap Sasuke dingin tanpa menatap Ino. Ino yang nelihat sosok Sasuke hanya bergidik kemudian mengangguk.

"Bagus" Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Ino yang sudah lepas, tanpa basa-basi langsung turun dari mobil Sasuke dan berjalan setengah berlari menuju apartmentnya.

Sasuke memandangi Ino yang semakin menjauh, kemudian memegang dada bagian kirinya.

"Entah mengapa, melihatnya menangis membuat dadaku sesak. ku rasa aku harus pergi ke dokter jantung setelah ini" gumam Sasuke.

"kau mengingatkan ku pada Lolly pop kecil ku, Ino" gumam Sasuke lagi.

kemudian, dia melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan apartment Ino.

Ino yang sudah berada di apartmentnya, ternyata sejak tadi memandangi Sasuke dari atas.

"Sasuke" gumam Ino, kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam.

T.B.C

YUHUUU, fic ane balik lagi nih. ~(^-^)~

gomen, Sarah update telat (-_-) hrap maklum minna, nilai Sarah kemaren itu sempat turun. jadi, ane harus banyak belajar supaya nilai Sarah bisa lebih baik. *Halaaah*

dan 1 lgi msalahnya, ANE GAK BISA LOGIN ! pdahal Sarah udh download mozilla. tpi tetep aj gx bisa upload (-_-) adakah yg memiliki msalah sama seperti saya ? klo ada riview/PM eaaa (klo bisa sekalian ngasih saran juga, wkwkwkwkwk) ^-^v

gomen juga, klo Sarah jdi curcol. hehehe (^-^)v

Btw, gimana fic ane ? aneh ? jelek ? OOC ? gaje ? gak nyambung ? CORET-CORET DI REVIEW !

d chap depan Sarah bkal bongkar semua masa lalu antara Sasuke dan Ino, lhooo !

ohya, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BUAT PARA READERS YG UDH REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAV fic gaje Sarah yaaaa (*-^)

#PelukReaders ;*

udah, segini aja dech. pegel.

 **REVIEW KALIAN, MOTIVASI KU !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Our Secret Abot Love**_

Disclaimer : entar, klo ane bilang Naruto punya ane, bengong lu !. jadi, Naruto tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Ino

Genre : Romance & Drama (maybe)

Rating : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning : Typos, abal, GaJe, Cerita pasaran, dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.

Summary : cerita antara gadis cantik dan sexy dengan seorang pemuda tampan dan kaya namun, seorang GAY!. yang ternyata adalah bosnya sendiri. mampukah sang gadis mengubah sang pemuda menjadi normal ? bad summary

.

.

Chap 3

LOLLY POP

.

.

seorang bocah kecil berambut raven tengah bermain ayunan sendirian dI taman, wajahnya di tekuk. sepertinya dia sedang marah.

manik onix-nya di edarkan ke seluruh taman mencari seseorang, namun sepertinya orang yang di cari tak ada. wajahnya kembali murung.

"Hai" sapa seorang anak berambut pirang ramah. Si rambut raven heran bercampur kaget di buatnya.

"Apa ?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Hei, santai saja dong" si rambut pirang duduk di salah satu ayunan di sebelah sang bocah raven.

"kau sedang apa sendirian di sini ?" tanya si pirang dengan suara seraknya.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke dingin.

si pirang merengut lucu, namun kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kalau aku sedang menunggu Tou-san. ohya, nama kamu siapa ?" si pirang mendekati si raven.

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke" ucap si raven ketus.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tadi membeli dua lolly pop di sana. kau mau tidak ?" tawar si pirang.

"Tidak, terima kasih" ucap Sasuke, bohong kalau dia tidak menginginkannya. Si pirang tersenyum

"sudahlah, ambil saja" tanpa aba-aba si pirang membuka bungkusnya dan menjejalkan lolly pop itu kemulut Sasuke.

Sasuke merengut, seperti tak terima dengan perbuatan si pirang. meskipun, dia menikmatinya.

"Hehehe, bagaimana ? enak kan ?" tanya si pirang sambil tersenyum.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar

"nama mu siapa ? kau belum memberi tahu ku sejak tadi" tanya Sasuke penasaran. di lihatnya si pirang memukul keningnya pelan.

"oh iya, hampir lupa. perkenalkan nama ku..."

"Ehem, bagaimana kau mau sembuh kalau kau selalu keluar rumah. lihatlah, pakaian macam apa itu ? ayo pulang" seorang pria berambut pirang juga, namun panjang. tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang si pirang, sehingga membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Eh ? Tou-san. gomen, aku tadi bermain-main sebentar" si pirang menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian menggenggam tangan sang ayah

"Ayo. Aku pulang dulu Sasuke-kun, sampai jumpa" si pirang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih terdiam, setelah sosok pirang tersebut dan ayahnya menghilang, baru dia tersadar.

"Bodoh, dia belum memberi tahu ku namanya. sial" umpat Sasuke. namun, sepertinya bibir sang bocah masih meracau. karena orang yang di tunggunya sejak tadi tak kunjung datang.

hingga, seorang lelaki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun mendekatinya. Sasuke yang melihat orang itu hanya merengut dan membuang muka.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang" pinta lelaki yang lebih tua itu.

"Itachi-nii jahat"

"Gomen, aku tadi baru saja selesai latihan. sebagai permintaan maaf, nanti nii-san belikan lolly pop. bagaimana ?"

"Nii-san tidak lihat apa yang sedang ku makan ?" Sasuke menunjukan lolly pop di mulutnya

"siapa yang membelikanmu?"

"seorang anak laki-laki seumuranku yang memberikanku ini"

"Eh ? anak laki-laki ?" Itachi mengernyit.

"Yup, dia berambut pirang pendek. dia memakai celana jeans pendek dengan jaket jeans juga" Sasuke mengingat penampilan anak er... laki-laki (?) tersebut.

"Nii-san tau, wajahnya imut sekali sewaktu cemberut. aku suka dia" wajah Sasuke berbinar

JDER... Bagaikan sebuah petir tak kasat mata menyambar Itachi

' _WTF ? jangan Sasuke, aku mohon jangan menjadi sepertiku. Kami-sama, apa dosa ku sehingga adik ku sendiri mengikutiku ? sepertinya aku harus waspada setelah ini, jangan sampai Sasuke tau aku juga menyukai seorang anak lelaki. jangan sampai'_ bathin Itachi gaje (-_-)

"Nii-san" Sasuke menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Itachi.

"Ya ? ada apa?"

"Ayo pulang"

"Hn"

dan, kedua pasang Uchiha itu berjalan menuju rumah mereka dalam diam.

.

.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. bangun nak" Mikoto mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke agar terbangun.

"Engh... kaa-san, ada apa ? hoam..." Sasuke mengucek matanya.

"Mana Ino ?" tanya Mikoto

"Dia sudah pulang" jawab Sasuke dengan suara serak. khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"APA ? kapan ? kenapa ?" tanya Mikoto bertubi-tubi.

"Dia menangis tadi malam dan minta di antar pulang" Sasuke kembali bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

"Oh..." gumam Mikoto. Sasuke yang belum tidur sepenuhnya mendengar sedikit ada nada kekecewaan di sana. namun, dia tak terlalu menperdulikannya.

"Bangunlah, kita sarapan bersama hari ini" Mikoto beranjak dari kamar Sasuke.

"Hmm... pasti akan ada pertanyaan lagi" gumam Sasuke. kemudian dia bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

suara gemericik air dan aroma maskulin langsung menguar. tak menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke keluar dan hanya mengenakan sebuah handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah kaos berlengan panjang warna biru dongker dan sebuah celana jeans. tak lupa dia juga memakai sepasang sepatu kets warna putih dengan logo berwarna biru tua.

setelah selesai dengan out-fit nya, dia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ke meja makan.

"Ohayou" sapa Sasuke datar.

"Ohayou" jawab orang yang berada di meja makan tersebut.

"Mana Ino ?" tanya Fugaku.

"Pulang" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kapan ?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Tadi malam" jawab Sasuke datar. Lagi

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Fugaku.

"Aku tak tahu, tadi malam dia menangis dan memintaku untuk mengantarnya pulang" Jawab Sasuke seadanya. kemudian, dia mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan beberapa lauk yang sudah tersedia.

"kapan kalian akan menikah ?" tanya Mikoto.

"Oke, Aku selesai. terima kasih" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang itu.

"Selalu saja" omel Sasuke saat di garasi. kemudian memasuki Rolls Royce-nya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...

"Iya, sebentar" sahut orang di dalam sana.

CKLEK...

"Sasuke ?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Hn. bolehkan aku masuk ?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Oh, Gomen. ayo silahkan" Ino menggeser badannya agar Sasuke bisa masuk.

Setelah Sasuke masuk, Ino menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju dapur. sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk melihat foto-foto Ino.

 _'rambut Ino tidak pernah pendek. dan pakaiannya juga feminin, tidak mungkin dia lolly pop. pasti memang Deidara si Lolly pop'_ Pikir Sasuke.

PUK... Ino menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

"Duduklah, aku membuatkanmu teh dan pasta."

"Hn" SasuIno berjalan menuju sofa.

"Sasu-kun, mengapa kau datang di hari libur seperti ini ?" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa ? kau melarangku datang ?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"B-bukan seperti itu. m-maksudku. ahhh, sudahlah"

"Seperti biasa, aku terlalu stress untuk berada di rumah" jawab Sasuke, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"ooohh... bukannya mereka sudah percaya kalau kau sudah punya pacar ? tapai, kenapa mereka masih menanyai-mu ?" tanya Ino. Sasuke menggedikan bahu.

"Mereka menanyai ku untuk cepat menikah, Ino"

"Ya sudah, kau tinggal mencarinya saja. dengan wajah mu yang tampan ini, kau pasti dengan mudah mendapatkan seorang istri" ucap Ino enteng.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan. mereka diam sejenak

"hari ini kau ada kerjaan tidak, Sasu-kun ?"

"Tidak, ku rasa"

"Ummm... bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ?"

"Boleh saja" Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan acara makannya, langsung membawa piring itu ke wastafel dan mencuci-nya.

"Eh ? Sasu-kun. apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Ino di belakang Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Ino memperhatikan dengan seksama pekerjaan Sasuke. ternyata Sasuke sangat telaten dalam mengerjakan tugas rumahan. mau tak mau, Ino tersenyum di buatnya.

"kau tidak bersiap ?" tanya Sasuke setelah selesai mencuci piring dan gelasnya.

"Iya. tunggu sebentar ya" Ino berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamar mandi, yang berada di kamarnya.

Suara gemericik air menggema dari ruangan serba ungu tersebut. sekitar 5 menit kemudian, Ino keluar dari kamar mandi. Ino berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah tank-top putih, blazer jeans, dan celana pendek berbahan jeans.

selesai dengan pakaiannya, Ino menuju tempat selanjutnya, meja rias. seperti biasa, Ino hanya memakai make-up tipis. seperti, foundation, bedak bayi, dan parfum aroma floral. Rambut indahnya di ikat ala pony tail. dan terakhir, dia memakai jam tangan berwarna ungu dan sepasang sepatu kets berwarna ungu dan logo-nya berwarna putih.

"Ayo, Sasu-kun" Ino mendekati Sasuke yang sejak tadi melihat fotonya.

"Sasu-kun, kenapa kau selalu memperhatikan foto ku?" tanya Ino.

"Hmm... aku seperti mengingat seseorang jika melihat foto ini" jawab Sasuke. posisinya membelakangi Ino.

"ohh... sudahlah, jika kau ingin melihat foto ku, kau boleh mengambil satu"

"Benarkah ?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Tentu saja." Dengan segera Sasuke mengambil salah satu foto Ino. foto Ino dengan pakaian lollita yang sedang cemberut.

"Ayo" Ino menggandeng lengan Sasuke untuk keluar apartment.

.

.

Ino dan Sasuke berada di salah satu taman hiburan yang berada di kota Konoha. Konoha Land, namanya.

Ino dan Sasuke mengelilingi taman hiburan tersebut. mereka juga sempat singgah di beberapa konter yang menurut mereka menarik. mulai dari melempar kaleng dengan bola, konter penjual permen apel, permainan tembak boneka, dan lain-lain.

selain itu, mereka juga menaiki beberapa wahana yang ada. seperti, Bianglala, komidi putar, roller coaster, dan Histeria.

"Lihatlah rambutku ini, Sasu-kun. berantakan" Keluh Ino. wajahnya di tekuk, dan tangannya di lipat di depan dada. Sasuke yang melihat expresi Ino, hanya tersenyum.

"Mau es krim ?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Ino yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

"Hei..." bentak Ino tak terima. tentu saja, Ino tuh gak bisa di gituin (?)

"Baiklah, ayo" Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke menuju salah satu konter penjual es krim.

"wah, ada pasangan yang sangat serasi di sini. ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya sang penjual dengan ramah.

Ino merona mendengar sapaan sang penjual. sedangkan Sasuke ? dia hanya membuang muka dengan wajah memerah juga.

"Blue berry ice cream satu" ucap Ino girang.

"kalau kau ?" Tanya Ino pada Sasuke.

"Mint saja"

"Hei, kau harus makan yang manis-manis. ummm... bagaimana kalau rasa mangga saja ?"

"Hn"

"Mangga dan blue berry satu"

"Siap" tak menunggu waktu lama, pesanan mereka tiba. setelah membayar es krim itu, mereka memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Bagaimana ? enak tidak ?" tanya Ino sambil menjilati es krimnya

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar. HENING !

"Ino, boleh ku minta punya mu ?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh ? boleh. tentu saja boleh" Ino menyodorkan es krimnya ke depan wajah Sasuke.

1 jilatan... Sasuke terbelalak.

2 jilatan... Sasuke terbuai.

3 jilatan... Sasuke semakin tak sabaran.

1 gigitan... es krim Ino tinggal setengah.

Saat dia hendak menggit es krim Ino lagi, Ino langsung menariknya.

"Eitss, tidak secepat itu tuan. habiskan dulu milikmu" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke mendengus. kemudian, dalam satu gigitan, es krim sasuke yang tinggal setengah, langsung tandas. Ino menatap Sasuke tak percaya, matanya membulat.

"Sudah habis. aku minta punya mu" tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Ino dan menjilati es krim yang berada di genggamannya.

Ino tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil.

"Dei ?" gumam Sasuke tapi masih bisa di dengar Ino

"Huh ?" Ino mengernyit. di lhatnya Sasuke menatap Horror ke arah belakangnya. Ino pun mengikutinya. alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Deidara sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria berambut merah. Ino sempat berpikir jika itu adalah Gaara, namun setelah di teliti orang itu berwajah lebih imut.

"Menjadi normal, eh ?" Sasuke menunduk sambil berseringai.

"Sasuke" Lirih Ino

"Kheh, sudah ku duga ternyata dia memang bermain dengan Sasori" suaranya terdengar tajam. Ino terdiam.

"Lihat saja nanti, kau akan menyesal. Dei"

"Sasu-kun, kau cemburu ?" tanya Ino polos

"TENTU SAJA !" Sasuke nyaris berteriak.

Ino menghela napas.

"Lupakan dia dan carilah pengganti" Ino berdiri kemudian menepuk-nepuk bokongnya dari debu yang menempel kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo pulang, hari sudah petang" Ino tersenyum. Sasuke menatap Ino cukup lama, kemudian dia menerima uluran tangan Ino.

"Kau mau langsung pulang ?" tanya Sasuke

"Yup, aku juga sudah lelah. apa kau mau singgah sebentar ?"

"Boleh saja"

kemudian, mereka meninggalkan taman hiburan tersebut.

.

.

INO'S APARTMENT

"Ino, kenapa tadi malam kau menangis ?" tanya Sasuke. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di balkon apartment Ino.

"Hmm... haruskah aku menjawab ?" Ino menopang dagu

"Tentu saja. kau membuatku khawatir"

 _'Tunggu dulu, Sasuke mengkhawatirkan aku ? oh ya ampun. apakah wajahku memerah_?' ucap Inner Ino.

"Ino" panggil Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Eh ? iya ?" Ino tersadar dari lamunannya, wajahnya sudah merona hebat.

"Hmm... kenapa kemarin malam kau menangis ?"

"Oh, kalau itu karena..." Ino menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Karenaaa ?" Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Karena... Itachi" lirih Ino

"Itachi ? kenapa ?" Sasuke semakin memajukan kursinya, agar semakin dekat dengan Ino. sedangkan Ino hanya menunduk.

"Dia bilang kalau aku hanya memanfaatkan keluarga Uchiha yang kaya" Suara Ino terdengar sangat lirih.

"Dia, keterlaluan." Sasuke menggeletukan giginya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin itu benar" Ino mencoba tersenyum

"Jangan kau paksakan, Ino" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin. auranya bahkan berwarna hitam.

"Sa-Sasuke " Ino bergidik di buatnya.

GREP... Sasuke memeluk tubuh ramping Ino

"Sa-Sasuke ?" mata Ino membulat.

"Itu tidak benar. aku mohon, jangan di paksakan. jika ingin menangis, maka menangislah" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat lembut. Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Sasuke" Ino membalas pelukan Sasuke, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke.

"Hiks... terima kasih...hiks" Ino senggugukan di buatnya. cukup lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu. hingga, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dengan lembut.

"Lihatlah dirimu ketika menangis, jelek sekali" Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ino yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum kearahnya kembali merona.

"Aku berjanji, jika ada orang yang membuatmu menangis lagi seperti ini. aku tak akan segan untuk menghajarnya" Sasuke mengelap air mata Ino dengan jempolnya.

"Hihihi, tapi aku tak akan setuju jika kau menghajar Itachi-kun"

"Kenapa ? bukankah kau sudah di sakiti olehnya ?"

"Hmm... aku tak apa. kebahagianku dengannya jauh lebih banyak dari pada penderitaan ku" Ino menatap langit sore.

"Oh, begitu" Sasuke merasakan sedikit nyeri di hatinya.

"Yah, begitulah. aku tak punya dendam apapun padanya. karena... aku masih menyanginya" Ino tersenyum.

JLEB... Pedang tak kasat mata menembus dada Sasuke. HENING.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. terima kasih untuk hari ini. jaa" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih menatap punggungnya.

"Arigatou, Sasuke" gumam Ino. maniknya kembali menatap indahnya langit senja.

.

.

MANSION UCHIHA

Sasuke tengah berbaring di kasurnya. tangannya tengah memegang sebuah foto seorang gadis kecil berpakaian ala lollita berwarna soft pink yang sedang cemberut. rambut pirangnya di ikat dua. sungguh foto itu sangat lucu, terlebih lagi dengan expresi lucu dari si bocah.

"Cantik dan manis. mana mungkin dia Lolly pop, tapi ketika melihat expresinya. benar-benar mirip dengan lolly pop." gumam Sasuke, pikiran Sasuke kembali melayang, mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Sasuke" panggil Mikoto yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Ya kaa-san ?"

"Ayo makan nak"

"Hn" Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan beriringan dengan sang ibu. saat sampai di meja makan, dua pasang Uchiha tengah menunggu mereka.

"Ittada kimasu" ucap mereka berempat serempak. mereka berempat makan dengan tenang.

selesai dengan acara makan malam, Sasuke langsung kembali memasuki kamarnya dan kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat tertinggal. namun, dia harus kembali menunda kegiatannya. karena, pintu kamarnya kembali di ketuk.

"Masuk" panggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu" ucap Itachi yang kini sedang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa kau dan Ino sedang pacaran ?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu ?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Yah, kau tau. ku pikir kalian hanya bersandiwara"

DEG... sepertinya Sasuke melupakan kalau Itachi memiliki kecerdasan tingkat tinggi.

"Hah ? ahahahaha. tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin kami bersandiwara" Suara Sasuke terdengar hambar.

"Hentikan saja sandiwaramu, dan biarkan aku kembali padanya" Itachi menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan sang kakak hanya terdiam. tangannya di kepal.

"Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Aniki" ucap Sasuke kelewat dingin. Itachi meliriknya, kemudian berseringai.

"Aku berjanji, akan mendapatkannya kembali" Itachi bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. saat dia sampai di pintu, tiba-tiba saja Itachi berhenti.

"Oyasumi ototou" Itachi kembali melangkah dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke yang belum sadar, masih mematung.

"Ino ku" gumamnya.

T.B.C

Minnaaaaaa, i'm back ^-^ gomen, Sarah telat (Lagi) :D

nah, gimana ? udah tau kan kenapa Sasu jadi GAY ? karena si lolly pop itu tuh. Sasu pikir dia itu Deidara, pdahal itu... Mungkin next chap bkalan ada.

terus, gimana nih fic Sarah ? makin gaje kah ? makin jelek kah ? makin hancur kah ? makin banyak typo kah ? dan makin-makin yang lainnya kah ? *Apaan sih ?*

ohya, terima kasih juga buat para readers yang bersedia nge-fav dan nge-foll fic gaje ini. *peluk readers* {^-^} *Readers sesak napas seketika*

dan terima kasih juga buat para readers yang udah mau riview, seneng banget dech. *peluk cium readers yang udah riview* :* {^3^}3 *Readers langsung tepar*

udah, segini aja dlu. ane udah kehabisan kata-kata :D dan udah pegel juga :D

seperti biasa :

 **REVIEW KALIAN, MOTIVASI KU !**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Our Secret Abot Love**_

Disclaimer : punya bokap gue, Masashi Kishimoto #VLOK

Pairing : Sasuke Ino

Genre : Romance & Drama (maybe)

Rating : T semi M (buat jaga-jaga)

Warning : Typos, abal, GaJe, alur kecepetan, Cerita pasaran, dan segala bentuk kekurangan lainnya.

Summary : cerita antara gadis cantik dan sexy dengan seorang pemuda tampan dan kaya namun, seorang GAY!. yang ternyata adalah bosnya sendiri. mampukah sang gadis mengubah sang pemuda menjadi normal ? bad summary

.

.

chap 4

Ino's Trouble

.

hari ini adalah hari senin, hari di mana kesibukan baru sudah menanti di depan. orang-orang akan saling berdesakan ketika di kereta, bus, stasiun, bahkan lift.

sama seperti saat ini, Ino yang notabene pekerja kantoran pasti akan sangat sering terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. terjebak dalam lift yang penuh dengan orang, sesak sudah pasti. belum lagi, parfum yang mereka gunakan sangat menyengat. sungguh, jika Ino tau hal seperti ini akan terjadi, dia akan memilih naik tangga saja.

TING... pintu lift terbuka.

Ino yang sejak tadi sudah sesak napas merasa sediki lega. Ino keluar dari lift dan menuju ke ruangannya. saat di perjalanan, dia juga berpapasan dengan teman-temannya.

CKLEK... Ino membuka pintu ruangannya.

Sunyi, tak ada seorang pun di dalam ruangan itu, namun dia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Ino berjalan santai menuju meja kerjanya dan memulai aktifitasnya.

.

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang, namun sang Presdir tak kunjung datang. dalam hati Ino sangat mengkhawatirkan orang tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun kemana ya ? kenapa dia tak datang ?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

.

detik berganti menit, dan menit berganti jam. tak terasa saatnya Ino pulang. karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 petang. Ino segera membereskan segala dokumen dan pekerjaannya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya tersebut.

"Mendung sekali hari ini" gumam Ino saat berada di luar kantor.

tanpa basa-basi, Ino langsung melesat meninggalkan kantor tersebut dan menuju ke apartment-nya.

Di perjalanan, dia sempat singgah ke salah satu kedai penjual takoyaki yang masih hangat. kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

saat di perjalanan dia juga berpapasan dengan beberapa teman-temannya. seperti, Lee, paman Guy, tenten, Shikamaru, dan Chouji. yang tanpa di sadari, dia sudah berada di depan gedung apartment-nya. kemudian, dia berjalan menuju lift dan menekan nomor lantai apartment-nya.

TING... Pintu terbuka, Ino langsung keluar dan berjalan menuju apartmentnya. saat sampai di apartment-nya, Ino langsung masuk dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Hmm... nyamannya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bila aku berendam air hangat. Ouh... memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku senang." celoteh Ino.

setelah selesai dengan pikirannya, Ino langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. kemudian, di isinya bak mandi tersebut dengan air hangat. tak lupa dengan gelembung sabun beserta minyak lavender di tuangkannya. selesai dengan sabunnya, Ino langsung merendamkan diri di bak mandi selama 10 menit.

slesai dengan acara mandinya, Ino berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah hot pants berbahan jeans dan sebuah kaos berwarna biru muda. selesai dengan out-fit nya, Aquamarine milik ino melirik ke arah jendela. ternyata, di luar hujan deras.

kemudian, dia keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. di dapur dia membuat secangkir teh, kemudian dia menuju ruang tamu dan duduk santai di atas sofa lembut itu.

"Hmmm... nikmatnya minum teh saat hujan seperti ini" Ino tersenyum, kemudian mulai mendekatkan secangkir teh panas tersebut ke mulutnya.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...saat bibirnya hampir menyentuh pinggiran gelas tiba-tiba pintunya di ketuk.

Ino sedikit jengkel karena acara santainya di ganggu. namun, sepertinya dia harus segera membuka pintu itu. karena, sang pengetuk semakin keras mengetuk pintunya.

CKLEK... manik Ino membulat ketika melihat sang pelaku. seluruh pakaiannya basah dan kotor, belum lagi rambutnya yang ikut-ikutan basah dan kusut. sungguh, orang yang ada di hadapan Ino ini seperti kucing kampung yang kehujanan.

"Sasuke-kun ? ayo masuk" Ino menarik Sasuke yang masih mematung.

"ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Ino.

"..." Sasuke diam saja.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan bawakan kau handuk dan pakaian hangat." Ino kembali ke kamarnya dengan tergesa. tak menunggu waktu lama, dia telah kembali dengan sebuah handuk dan sepasang piyama.

Ino langsung mengelap kepala Sasuke dengan handuknya

"Kau kenapa bisa seperti ini Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Ino di sela tugasnya yang masih mengelap kepala Sasuke

"Aku bertengkar dengan aniki" lirihnya pelan.

"kenapa ?"

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab. Ino yang tak suka dengan keheningan seperti ini mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Baiklah... kau sudah makan belum ?" tanya Ino setelah lama berdiam diri. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Hmmm... mau ku buatkan makanan ?" Sasuke mengangguk. kemudian Ino berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ino sekarang sedang berada di dapur, dia ingin membuatkan Sasuke makanan hangat. kali ini, Ino membuat mi instan rebus di tambah telur. sementara Ino sedang sibuk, Sasuke yang basah kuyup memilih memasuki kamar Ino dan mandi di sana. meskipun terkesan tidak sopan, namun Sasuke tak memperdulikannya.

"Sasuke-kun, makanannya sudah siap" teriak Ino dari arah dapur.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke pelan, yang sudah di pastikan tidak mungkin di dengar Ino.

selesai mandi, Sasuke langsung memakai piyama berwarna soft pink polos yang sudah di sediakan Ino. yang untungnya, sedikit kebesaran jadi, dia bisa memakainya. sungguh, Sasuke sempat menatap horror piyama itu. namun, dengan berat hati dia harus menerimanya. dari pada tidak memakai baju sama sekali ? lagi pula, tak baik jika kita menolak kebaikan orang lain. bukan begitu ?

Setelah selesai, Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan yang satu ruangan dengan dapur. Ino yang mendengar derap langkah seseorang langsung berhenti melakukan tugasnya dan berbalik menatap orang tersebut.

"Pfffft... kau sangat lucu memakai itu." Ino menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa.

"jangan menertawakan ku, Ino" ucap Sasuke datar, kemudian dia duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Hihihi, gomen. kau sangat manis, Sasu-kun". Sasuke yang di tertawakan seperti itu hanya merengut dengan wajah memerah, malu.

"Hentikan, bisakah aku makan dengan tenang ?" tanya Sasuke menyindir. Ino yang di sindir seperti itu hanya nyengir gaje. kemudian, Ino duduk di kursi depan Sasuke.

Sasuke kini mulai memakan makanannya dengan tenang dalam diam, sedangkan Ino yang duduk di depannya hanya menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat serius.

 _'lihatlah wajahnya yang mulus itu, membuatku iri saja. kemudian tulang rahangnya yang tegas, dan alis yang tebal namun terbentuk dengan sempurna. apakah dia sulam alis ? lalu, bibirnya yang tipis menggoda dengan warna merah muda. hmm, aku tak ingat bagaimana rasanya ketika aku mengecup bibirnya.'_ bathin Ino gaje -_-

"mengapa menatapku seperti itu ?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa menatap Ino.

"Eh ? e-eto, gomen" Ino menunduk, menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke datar, kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Sasu-kun, mengapa kau dan Itachi-kun bertengkar ?" akhirnya, pertanyaan itu lolos juga.

TING... Sasuke meletakan sendoknya di mangkuk, kemudian dia menggenggam tangannya sendiri sambil menatap Ino, tajam.

"Itu semua karena..." jeda sesaat. Ino dengan wajah KEPO andalannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"KAU" ucap Sasuke menekankan perkataannya.

DEG... mata Ino membola. dia menatap tak percaya pada Sasuke.

"kenapa ? kau kaget ?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ap-apa maksudmu ?" Ino mengernyit.

"sudahlah, tak usah kau pikirkan. nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri." ucapnya datar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang masih mematung.

"apa maksudnya ?" gumam Ino.

"Ino, takoyaki-mu ku makan ya ?" teriak Sasuke dari arah ruang tamu.

"Hn" jawab Ino yang tak mungkin di dengar Sasuke.

Ino kemudian berjalan menuju sofa-nya yang tengah di duduki Sasuke di ruang tamu. sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakannya tentang tadi, tapi ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang makan dengan lahap. dia urungkan.

"Kau mau ?" tanya Sasuke menyodorkan takoyaki 'milik Ino'

"Tidak. habiskan saja" Ino tersenyum lembut.

"oh, baiklah" ucap Sasuke sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa maksudmu tadi ? aku tak mengerti"

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menatap manik aquamarine Ino.

"Hmm... aniki ingin kau kembali dengannya" ucap Sasuke datar. sedangkan Ino masih diam.

"Dan tadi pagi aku bertengkar karena dia ingin mengajakmu berkencan. daann..." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Daan...?" Ino semakin ingin tahu

"Aku tak suka itu terjadi, lalu aku membentaknya dan berkata kalau 'Ino adalah miliku'. tanpa ku ketahui, tou-san melihat tingkahku yang membentak Itachi. lalu tou-san datang dan memarahiku. kemudian, aku pergi tak tentu arah. hingga tak terasa aku sampai di depan gedung apartment-mu" ucap Sasuke polos. seperti seorang anak yang mengadu pada ibunya saja. Ino yang mendengar ucapan polos Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum.

PUK... Ino menyentuh pundak Sasuke

"Kau cemburu ?" tanya Ino dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Ma-mana mungkin" Sasuke membuang muka. Ino tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. aku akan pergi belanja nanti. kau mau ikut atau tetap di sini ?" tanya Ino

"Apa kau bercanda ? tidakkah kau lihat pakaian ini ? lagi pula ini sudah malam" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi, sambil menunjuk piyama Ino

"Baiklah, aku pergi sendiri saja. semoga harimu menyenangkan" Ino mengerling jahil pada Sasuke. kemudian, memasuki kamarnya.

tak menunggu waktu lama, Ino keluar dari kamar dan nampaklah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang di kuncir tinggi dengan jeans berwarna hitam dan berbaju putih, dengan jaket berwarna coklat membalut tubuh ideal-nya. tak lupa sepasang sendal berwarna hitam mengalasi kaki-nya.

"Aku pergi dulu. jaa" Ino melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

sedangkan Sasuke, dia tak membalasnya, dia hanya diam sambil menonton acara kesukaannya saja.

.

.

Konoha Super Mall

Ino kini sedang berada di salah satu mall terbesar di konoha. apalagi kalau bukan Konoha Mall. Ino berjalan santai sambil membawa troli belanjaannya. sesekali dia juga berhenti di salah satu rak untuk mengambil beberapa bahan dan keperluannya.

"Huuh... kenapa sereal harus setinggi itu sih ? membuatku susah mengambilnya saja" gerutunya. Ino sedang menggapai salah satu kotak sereal kesukaannya. namun, tubuh tingginya itu ternyata tak cukup tinggi untuk mengambil sekotak sereal yang berada paling atas dan sedikit di ujung. alhasil, dia hanya bisa menggerutu tak jelas.

"Bisa ku bantu nona ?" tanya seorang pria dari belakang Ino.

"Tentu saja" jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sepasang tangan kekar yang panjang dengan mudahnya mengambil sereal tersebut. Ino sampai kagum di buatnya.

"Arigatou" Ino berbalik dan langsung membungkuk. kemudian dia menegakkan badannya. namun, alangkah terkejutnya Ino ketika melihat orang tersebut.

orang dengan tinggi sekitar 190cm berambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih, bermata onix, senyum menawan, dan sepasang guratan di dekat hidung yang mirip dengan keriput. siapa lagi kalau bukan, UCHIHA ITACHI.

"Ino ? apa kabar ?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum tipisnya

"Ba-baik." ucap Ino gugup. wajahnya saja sudah memerah.

"Kau sedang belanja apa ?" tanya Itachi basa-basi.

"Biasa, keperluan sehari-hari" jawab Ino, dengan cepat rasa gugupnya hilang.

"Ooh... setelah ini, kau ada acara ?"

"Tidak. ada apa Itachi-san ?" Itachi mengernyit sedikit, ketika mendengar Ino memanggilnya dengan sufix -san.

"Err... aku hanya ingin mengajakmu mengobrol sebentar, di cafe mungkin" Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Boleh" jawab Ino cepat dengan senyum terbaiknya.

kemudian, dua orang beda gender itu melanjutkan acara belanjanya bersama-sama.

.

Hashirama Cafe.

Ino dan Itachi berada di Hashirama Cafe. cafe kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan Konoha Mall. cafe kecil itu bernuansa tradisional Jepang yang sangat kental. Ino saja sampai kagum melihat dekorasi dan suasananya.

Ino dan Itachi duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela. mereka duduk berhadapan.

"permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu" tanya seorang pria paruh baya sambil memegang sebuah note lengkap dengan bolpoin-nya.

"Ino, kau mau pesan apa ?" tanya Itachi.

"Teh saja"

"Hn. teh dan cappuchino satu"

"Baiklah" ucap sang pria kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pasangan beda warna ini.

"Umm... aku minta maaf" ucap Itachi gugup. wajahnya sudah memerah.

"untuk ?" tanya Ino tak paham.

"yang kemarin. tentang aku yang..." Itachi tak melanjutkan ucapannua, dia terlalu malu dan gugup untuk mengungkit hal itu.

"Oooh... yang itu ternyata. kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah melupakannya" Ino tersenyum

"ku dengar kau menangis. dan ku pikir aku perlu meminta maaf"

"Memang, aku sempat menangis. tapi kau tak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." ucap Ino meyakinkan.

"Be-benarkah ? syukurlah" ucap Itachi canggung. entah mengapa setiap di dekat Ino di seperti berubah menjadi gugup.

"I-Ino, a-aku ingiiiin, ki-kita kem..."

"Selamat menikmati" belum sempat Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya, sang pria paruh baya lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Ino tulus dengan senyum manisnya. sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau bilang apa, Itachi-san ?"

"Ck, jangan panggil aku seperti itu." decak Itachi kesal

"Gomen, Itachi-kun" Ino nyengir gaje

"Hn"

"kau ingin bilang apa tadi ?" tanya Ino sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Aku cuma ingin bilang, mau kah kau kembali pada ku ?" tanya Itachi datar namun penuh dengan harap.

"A-aku ?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Ya"

"A-aku..." Ino tak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia memainkan jarinya. seperti Hinata saat sedang gugup.

 _'manis sekali'_ bathin Itachi, tanpa di sadari dia tersenyum.

PUK... Itachi mengelus puncak kepala Ino

"kalau kau tak ingin menjawabnya sekarang, tak apa" Itachi tersenyum lembut. Ino yang melihat senyum Itachi hanya ber-blushing ria.

"Sekarang, habiskan tehmu. kau akan ku antar pulang" tangan Itachi sekarang sudah berpindah ke sakunya, kemudian di keluarkannya sebuah botol kaca kecil yang di dalamnya berisi obat. Ino sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat Itachi mengeluarkan sebutir pil kemudian di masukan kemulutnya dan di akhiri dengan meminum cappuchino-nya hingga habis.

"Err... Itachi-kun, apa yang kau minum tadi ?" tanya Ino curiga. Itachi awalnya kaget, namun dengan cepat dia berucap.

"hanya suplemen vitamin" jawab Itachi

"Ooh" Ino mengangguk mengerti. namun dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Itachi, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah selesai ?" tanya Itachi mengagetkan Ino.

"Eh ? su-sudah" jawab Ino sedikit gugup.

"Ayo" Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menarik tangan Ino untuk meninggalkan cafe tersebut. setelah membayar pesanan mereka, pastinya.

kemudian mereka berjalan santai sambil bergandengan tangan nelewati jalanan malam yang dingin. kali ini, Itachi tak membawa mobilnya. dia terlalu malas untuk menyetir saat malam.

sedangkan Ino yang di genggam Itachi hanya merona. sesungguhnya dia sangat merindukan sosok pemuda di sampingnya ini. dia merindukan tubuh tegapnya, tangan hangatnya, senyumannya, pelukannya, dan kejutan manis yang dulu pernah di berikan Itachi padanya. seperti mencium keningnya, mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba, memeluknya dari belakang, dan genggaman tangan yang hangat. sungguh, pemuda ini-lah salah satu kebahagiaan Ino.

banyak pasang mata yang melihat pasangan ini. tak jarang ada yang memuji kecocokan mereka. Ino yang di perhatikan seperti itu merasa sedikit malu. jadi dia hanya menunduk untuk menutupi wajah memerahnya, meskipun orang-orang tak akan melihatnya. tentu saja, ini malam hari.

"Ino, kau tak apa ?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

"Iie, aku tak apa"

"Hn" dan pasangan itu melanjutkan acara jalan malamnya menuju apartment Ino.

.

INO'S APARTMENT

"Ino, kemana ? kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang juga ?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa. dia sejak tadi hanya mondar-mandir gaje sambil memegang dagunya

"Aku harus mencarinya" gumam Sasuke. dengan segera dia langsung mengambil jaket hitam milik Ino dan keluar apartment, tak lupa dia juga menguncinya.

Sasuke berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung apartment itu. di perjalanan dia juga berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang memandang aneh padanya. namun, Sasuke seolah tak menghiraukannya.

dia terus berjalan, di fikirannya sekarang ini adalah keselamatan 'Ino-nya' tak perduli dengan penampilannya yang aneh.

"Ino, kau di mana ?" gumam Sasuke. dia mengambil hp dari saku piyamanya kemudian memencet nama seseorang dan langsung menghubunginya.

TUT...TUT.. Sasuke menempelkan HP-nya ke telinganya.

"Moshi, moshi" akhirnya, suara lembut itu menyahut. Sasuke sedikit merasa lega.

"Ino, kau di mana ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir

"Sasu-kun ? kau kah itu ?" tanya Ino tak percaya. kentara dari suaranya yang terdengar kaget.

"Sasuke kah itu" suara itu, Sasuke sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Hn. kau di mana ?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"aku sedang bersama Itachi-kun, kami sudah ada di depan gedung apartment ku"

dia mencelos, setelah berjalan sejauh ini, tetapi orang yang di cari sudah ada di depan apartment ? mungkin, ini adalah hari terburuknya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar, kemudian mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju kembali ke apartment Ino. di dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang seperti ini. dan Sasuke juga merasa tak suka ketika Ino jalan berdua dengan Itachi. di masukan kembali Hand Phone-nya dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan pikiran yang masih berkecamuk. antara marah, cemas, dan err... cemburu mungkin ?

.

INO'S APARTMENT.

Knock...knock... Ino mengetuk pintu dengan tenanga yang tak bisa di bilang pelan.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Ino nyaris berteriak.

"Apa tak ada orang di dalam ?" tanya Itachi di belakang Ino. Ino menggedikan bahu.

"Apa dia menguncinya ?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Ino mengangguk.

"apa kau bawa kunci cadangan ?" seketika, mata Ino membulat. kemudian dia memukul pelan keningnya.

"Bodoh sekali kau Ino" ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Itachi yang melihat tingkah Ino hanya tersenyum tipis. sedangkan Ino masih mencari sesuatu dari dalam kantong belanjaannya.

"Ada" Ino mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kunci itu. di masukannya kunci itu kelubangnya, kemudian di putarnya.

CKLEK... pintu terbuka

"Silahkan masuk, Ita-kun" ucap Ino ramah dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih. apartment-mu tak banyak berubah seperti terakhir kali aku kemari. masih tetap beraroma lavender, masih tetap rapi dan bersih." puji Itachi, dia tengan duduk di sofa sekarang. Ino yang mendengar Itachi memujinya kembali merona.

"Terima kasih" Ino duduk di sebelah Itachi

"Sama seperti perasaanku padamu yang tak pernah berubah" Itachi menatap Ino langsung ke manik aquamarine-nya. Ino balas menatapnya.

hati keduanya tengah bergemuruh tak menentu sekarang. Itachi yang seolah terhanyut dengan aquamarine Ino mulai memajukan wajahnya.

CUPS... lembut, manis, dan agak basah menyentuh bibir Itachi. dengan lembut di kecupnya bibir Ino. sedangkan Ino, dia sedang terbelalak sekarang. wajahnya bakan sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ino tak menolak ataupun membalas ciuman Itachi, dia masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

CKLEK... pintu terbuka. dan nampaklah Sasuke yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar, meski ada sedikit rasa terkejut dari matanya. Itachi yang melihat adiknya datang tiba-tiba, mau tak mau harus menghentikan aktifitasnya. posisinya membeakangi Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke" Ino menatap horror Sasuke, seolah dia adalah teroris.

"Hn" dia menatap Ino datar.

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

minna, I'M back ! \\(^~^)/

gomen, sarah lagi2 update telat *bungkuk-bungkuk* _o-2 gomen juga, klo jlek. harap mklum, sarah cuma author abal bin gaje :3

ohya, kemaren itu sarah kan udh janji bkal bongkar hubungan masa kecil SasuIno, itu kyk-nya gx bisa di chap ini. mungkin di chap depan bkalan ada. maafkan sarah, ya minnaaa _O-2

terus, sarah juga minta maaf klo minna bertanya-tanya tentang kenapa Itachi bisa GAY. sarah juga gak tau sih hehehehe (^-^)v mungkin, emang dari sananya Itachi kyk gitu. muehehehehe *Ketawa Nista* *Di sambit golok ama Itachi FG*

ohya, terima kasih juga buat para readers yang bersedia nge-Fav & nge-Foll fic gaje ini ^_^

dan terima kasih banyaaaaak buat para readers yang udah review fic abal ini ^_^

sarah mau minta maaf, klo nanti ending yang sarah buat jadi jelek pke banget. meskipun gx tau smpe chap berada ending-nya :D *Buat Jaga-jaga*

udah, segini aja dlu. sarah kehabisan stok kata-kata :v

sebagai penutup, masih seperti biasa yaa ;)

 **REVIEW KALIAN, MOTIVASIKU !**


End file.
